El Espejo
by Etsuku
Summary: Summary: Si tu cuerpo te impulsa a buscarle, ¿porque reprimir tus instintos?
1. Chapter 1

**El Espejo:**

**Capítulo I: El sueño**

Llegó después de las nueve de la noche, acomodó su carro en el garaje y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa. Sinceramente no le extrañó ver el buzón lleno, seguramente esas cartas ya llevaban varios días de estar ahí. Las recogió y entró.

—Hinata, ya llegué— fue lo primero que dijo, al tirar su chaqueta sobre el sofá.

—Estoy duchándome Naruto. Bajo enseguida—Le respondió una voz dulce y calma.

El joven se estiró perezosamente y luego se sentó cómodamente en el sofá para comenzar a revisar la correspondencia.

-Carta del banco… para Hinata, carta de Hiashi… Hinata, carta de mamá y papá, ¡Yo!- Abrió con cuidado el sobre y leyó la carta:

_Querido hijo:_

_Gracias por regalarnos esta cuarta luna de miel, papá y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla. Definitivamente Hawái tiene playas de ensueño._

_He tenido que correr a un par de mujeres, pero todo bien. Nos has hecho mucha falta, pero nuestras noches compensan tu ausencia._

_Un abrazo, Mamá_

_Pd: El tío Nagato quiere hablar contigo_

Observó las fotos anexas, definitivamente sus padres se veían enamorados. Aunque… algo le pareció extraño, parecía que todas las fotos eran tomadas en lugares y horas diferentes. Y en cada una de ellas un extraño hombre demasiado encapuchado para estar en la playa, estaba detrás de ellos. El sujeto tenía el pelo… ¿canoso?

Ignoró eso y guardó las fotos en su bolsillo. Continuó revisando las cartas.

–Muchas cartas… para Hinata_– _Sus ojos brillaron esperanzadamente al observar el último sobre— Un telegrama del trabajo, un telegrama para mí.

—Hinata! ¿Hace cuanto no revisas él correo?

—Aaaaa… bueno— la aludida había terminado su baño y se había parado detrás del rubio, mirándole un poco nerviosa.

Naruto se levantó velozmente del asiento y se colocó frente a ella mostrándole el telegrama.

—Pues no se… como cinco días o más.

—¿Cinco días? ¡Mierda! — abrió el telegrama y corrió hacia el cuarto tropezando en las escaleras debido a su velocidad.

Hinata meditó un momento y le siguió. Naruto se veía algo estresado, había tirado sus zapatos y su corbata a la cama y hablaba por teléfono. Hinata lo observó desde la puerta, y no dijo hasta que este terminó la llamada.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vamos a cenar, te cuento abajo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Na… Naruto-kun, yo bueno…

—No digas nada Hinata-chan. Por favor, simplemente escúchame. Mañana temprano iré a buscar una casa al país del fuego, me han ofrecido trabajo allí y he aceptado. No voy a obligarte a venir conmigo— tomó de las manos a la pálida mujer y la miró amistosamente a los ojos haciendo que ella sonrojara— Tú decides que deseas hacer, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Naruto-kun… yo etto…

—No te sientas presionada, pero sabemos que ya nuestros padres están grandecitos y alquilar la casa no será un problema. Inclusive tu hermana Hanabi podría habitarla.

Hinata no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle, bien sabía que cuando Naruto tomaba una decisión, nunca daba marcha atrás.

—Hinata, yo… te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero forzarte a nada. Nunca te haría daño.

—Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun e iré contigo a ese "país del fuego". Una secretaria como yo consigue trabajo en cualquier parte… y yo definitivamente no quiero dejarte solo.

El ojiazul le sonrió plenamente—Arigato Hinata-chan— le abrazó de manera tierna— descansa porque mañana salimos temprano.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Al día siguiente, aun de madrugada, salieron de su casa. El viaje al país del fuego era largo y cansado, pero Naruto sabía que valdría la pena. Al fin tendría el trabajo que un joven que se había esforzado tanto como él, se merecía.

En los alrededores y el pueblo había varias casas. A Hinata le habían gustado unas cuantas bastante modernas y detalladas, eran viviendas bonitas, pero no era lo que Naruto buscaba. Algo le decía que ese no era su hogar, que ninguna de esas era la morada que buscaba.

Anduvieron largo rato hasta que algo llamó particularmente su atención y volteó sus hermosos ojos azules, para divisar a lo lejos, un enorme domicilio en una colina, totalmente solitario.

Introdujo su vehículo por la entrada del lugar y comenzó a admirar el paisaje. Le agradó ver el camino descuidado y el pasto sin recortar, para él esas eran, pistas de que la residencia que buscaba estaba deshabitada.

Se detuvo y leyó en vos alta el rótulo del portón: —Se alquila esta mansión— Marcó rápidamente el número indicado para adquirir información.

—¡Hola!, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y quiero saber por la casa que está alquilando.

—Buenas joven, pero creo que se ha equivocado, yo no alquilo ninguna casa— era una vos calmada y fría. Algo vanidosa sinceramente.

—¿A no? Bueno disculpe entonces— terminó la llamada y marcó nuevamente el número del cartel.

—¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y quiero saber por la casa que está alquilando.

—Buenas joven, pero insisto yo no tengo ninguna casa— era el mismo sujeto de antes.

—¿Es usted otra vez? Estoy seguro de que no he marcado mal el número, así que ya déjese de tonterías y dígame cuánto cobra.

—Repito que no tengo ninguna casa.

—¿A no? ¿Y entonces como le llama a la que está en una colina. Justo en el país del fuego?

—Claro, mi antiguo hogar en el país del fuego.

—Ve que si tenía casas de alquiler, ahora dígame cuánto cobra.

—Eso no es una casa, es una mansión joven.

—Si como sea, sólo dígame cuánto cobra.

—¿Usted está casado?

Una cara de incomprensión se marcó en el rostro de Naruto— E bueno, ¿no cree que deberíamos conocernos primero señor?

—Que tarado. Créame no estoy interesado en usted, es solo que para vivir en mi mansión tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos.

—A menos mal je, je, pues si es así. Le cuento que si, estoy casado.

—Hmm, ¿su esposa tiene hijos? ¿O está embarazada?

—No, claro que no, nada de eso

—¿Cuál es su nombre joven?

—Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

—Minato Namikaze— dijo el extraño arrastrando las palabras— de acuerdo, estoy ahí en unos minutos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—Muy bien la casa está amueblada y el contrato firmado, estás son las llaves y está mi tarjeta- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Naruto quien la tomó con precaución. Aún ese tipo le daba mala espina.

—Claro Itachi Uchiha— Tuvo que leer el nombre en la tarjeta debido a que se le olvidaba —Ya usted tiene mi número y creo que fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

—Opino lo mismo, ahora pase adelante. No creo que la casa esté muy sucia, el antiguo inquilino se mudó hace poco— Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que entrara a la vieja, pero cuidada mansión.

Naruto definitivamente no quería quitarle los ojos de encima, no se iba a voltear con ese tal Itachi ahí. La combinación camisa de vestir manga larga, color blanco, con las faldas afuera y unos dos o tres botones de los superiores abiertos, con un pantalón de vestir, pero algo ajustado, color negro y zapatos elegantes de un negro extremadamente brillante. No le gustaba. Y para mejorar la situación un cabello larguísimo recogido en una cola, con unos cuantos mechones en la cara. Le daban una pinta como de asesino. Y todo eso más unos anteojos extremadamente oscuros y un lujosísimo lamborghini gallardo color negro con los asientos en color rojo. Todas esas cosas le hacían ver como un maldito sicario.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? Vamos Naruto, entra.

Tuvo que obligar a su subconsciente a ignorar al tipo para andar varios pasos hasta quedar relativamente a medio metro de la puerta. Se detuvo por el único motivo de que el mayor de los tres presentes le habló:

—Oye Naruto, lo olvidaba, cualquier cosa rara que pasé avísame.

Naruto se volteó extrañado —¿A qué te refieres cuando dices cosa rara?— Pero ya era tarde, el aludido se había marchado en su auto.

—Hey, hey, Itachi— De nada sirvieron sus gritos, el Uchiha no le oyó.

—Rayos, que tipo tan raro y misterioso. ¿No crees Hinata?

—Definitivamente Naruto-kun, el sujeto tiene un semblante demasiado serio.

Naruto pensó unos momentos —mejor ignorémosle. ¿Te parece si entramos a explorar la casa?

—Hai— también asintió con la cabeza y atravesaron la puerta principal.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El lugar era titánico. Una estructura de tres enormes pisos y totalmente poblada de habitaciones, con un bello balcón y bonitos jardines.

En los cuartos disponibles sólo había uno que poseía una litera para más de una persona. El tercer piso tenía tres enormes habitaciones, todas bajo llave y en él, último piso: una enorme biblioteca acompañada de una oficina.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Definitivamente había sido un día cansado, aunque Itachi dijera lo contrario la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Lo único que quería Naruto era dormir y descansar.

Como se le antojaba un plato de ramen… Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a soñar:

"_Se encontraba en un extraño pasillo, aparentemente no había nada aparte de una total oscuridad. Giró su cabeza como buscando una salida y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con unos tan negros como la habitación en la que estaba. Un hombre alto y extremadamente pálido le miraba de extraña manera._

–_¿Itachi?, ¿Eres tú?_

_El moreno caminó hasta quedar a escasos treinta centímetros. Entonces el Uzumaki notó que no era el dueño de su nueva morada._

_El joven le miraba de una extraña manera, como pensativo y confundido al mismo tiempo. Naruto lo miró impresionado. Sus fracciones indicaban que era de una edad con el rubio, pero era un poco más alto. Traía puesta solamente una pantaloneta blanca. Dejando ver un bastante tonificado cuerpo_

_El más pequeño de ambos se cansó de mirarle y comenzó a hablar –Oye, ¿dónde estamos?_

–…

– _¿Porqué no me contestas?_

_El moreno artículo algo con la boca y empezó a caminar en la dirección en que se encontraba el rubio. Le pasó a un lado y siguió caminando._

–_Hey idiota, ¿Quién diablos te crees? – Al ver que el azabache seguía sin contestarle le gritó lo que le pareció su peor insulto– Pareces el anormal de Itachi como se llame dattebayo_

_El recién insultado volvió su cuerpo totalmente (360__) y le gritó algo, al ver que lo que decía no era audible, lo volvió a hacer y lo intentó varias veces más._

– _¿Eres mudo?_

_Como ya sabía que su voz no era oíble, tuvo que conformarse con fulminarlo con la mirada._

–_Hmp, veamos… si te molestaste tanto cuando te hable de Itachi. Supongo que pudo haber sido por tres cosas:_

—_La primera, era tu novio– No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada __—__La segundo, tu enemigo. Y la tercera, tu amigo, conocido y/o familiar. Indícame cual con tus dedos._

_El azabache no podía creer que estuviera participando en esos juegos tan tontos, pero el baka ese parecía conocer a su hermano. Levantó tres dedos y lo miró acercarse._

–_Con que tú amigo, conocido o familiar– dijo casi con desilusión– Bueno… yo también conozco a Itachi._

_Tal vez serviría de algo ese dobe allí, después de todo conocía a Itachi. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera. Naruto obedeció y siguió al conocido de Itachi._

–_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki_. —Comentó con una sonrisa

–…

_Después de andar un rato, el panorama del lugar cambió, convirtiéndose en una acogedora, juvenil y masculina habitación. Cuando Naruto trató de ubicarse el otro chico lo jaló, dejándole frente a una cortina cerrada. El desconocido abrió la cortina y le mostró lo que pasaba afuera:_

_Tres chicos caminaban en dirección a un enorme portón negro con barrotes. Uno particularmente alto, otro con un cabello blanco con mechones azules y la tercera, la única mujer, con un cabello tan rojo como la sangre y un inusual corte._

_Escuchó una suave y dulce voz provenir de abajo suyo –Chicos, ¿seguros que no quieren comer algo antes de irse? Están agotados, deben tener hambre._

–_No gracias señora Mikoto, estamos bien enserio_

_Miró a los tres jóvenes hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Naruto trató de voltear para mirar al chico que estaba junto a él, pero este parecía haberse esfumado. Trató de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía control de su cuerpo._

_Se tocó los brazos comprobando lo sudado y pegajoso que estaba –Mamá voy a ducharme, luego bajo a cenar– La voz que salió de sus fauces, no era la propia. Era mucho más grave y vanidosa._

–_Como quieras corazón_—respondieron dulcemente a lo dicho por el joven.

_Sacó una ropa del closet y entró al baño de la habitación, se paró frente al espejo a mirarse el cutis antes de ducharse y entonces hasta ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que en ese momento no era él, más bien era el joven pálido y de pelo negro que acababa de conocer._

_Puso a llenar la bañera y se desvistió._

_Una vez se hubo metido dentro comenzó lavar su cuerpo. Cuando al fin hubo terminado permaneció un poco más ahí para terminar de relajarse. Entonces escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta de abajo._

_Pensó que eran sus compañeros así que escuchó con atención. Los golpes sonaron nuevamente, pero esta vez con más desesperación aparentemente._

–_Tranquilos ya voy– Los pasos de la mujer que aparentemente era la madre del joven sonaron con rapidez, entonces. Un horrible grito provino de la garganta de la mujer, seguidamente un disparo se escuchó en el piso de abajo._

_El terror se apoderó de si, salió de la bañera y sin secarse se puso un bóxer y una pantaloneta blanca. Escuchó pasos subiendo por las gradas al segundo piso. Luego la voz de su padre proviniendo del tercer piso y quien comenzaba a bajar._

–_Mikoto, Mikoto, ¿Qué pasa cie…?– luego, más disparos_

_Los intrusos abrieron el recinto de la par y comenzaron a revolcarlo._

–_Es ahora o nunca– El moreno abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con algo que no deseaba haber visto: Su padre fulminado a balazos yacía muerto en el suelo frente a su cuarto. La cabeza le dio vueltas, las nauseas se apoderaron de sí._

–_Ahí está el más joven– dijo una voz de mujer._

_Se volteó y aparentemente reconoció a una chica pelirroja. Corrió y bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre con un disparo en la garganta y sangrando a sobre manera._

–_Sa… Sasuke, cariño…_

–_¡Mamá! – dijo con un dolor agudo en el pecho– ¿Qué hago?_

–_Corre y escóndete, salva tu vida._

–_Ahí estás pequeño bastardo, vamos bebé Uchiha– La misma chica de antes le apuntaba con el dedo._

_Naruto esta vez sí reconoció el lugar. Se encontraba en la mansión que recién había rentado. Exactamente en la sala, su cuerpo corrió y levantó la enorme alfombra que había en la habitación, dejando al descubierto una pequeña escotilla. El moreno era veloz y abrió la escotilla en segundos. Entonces saltó adentro…"_

Un feo dolor le despertó. –Auch– Realmente le dolía el trasero. –Vaya sueño–. Se incorporó lentamente, sobándose el lugar afectado. – ¿En dónde diablos estoy, qué se hizo la cama? Y… ¿Porqué me duelen tanto las nalgas?– Entonces no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Lo único que podía visualizar desde el lugar donde estaba era un alto y delgado espejo. El espejo no era lo que le inquietaba. Sino lo que veía adentro:

El alto y pálido chico de su sueño le miraba con estupefacción. Uzumaki Naruto, caminó hasta quedar frente al moreno. Que seguía allí, igual de inmóvil que antes. Parpadeó para verificar que lo que veía era real, pero entonces el del espejo desapareció.

–Se veía tan real, tiene que ser un efecto del sueño– Miró para todos lados, como buscándolo, pero aún así no le encontró.

Revisó toda la estancia buscando un interruptor. Para ser sincero dio varias vueltas, hasta que al fin le encontró. Encendió la luz y observó que se encontraba en algo similar a un sótano. Tenía cajas revueltas, ropa, armas y pergaminos por todas partes.

Buscó la salida y seguidamente apagó la luz del recinto. Sinceramente no fue difícil de encontrar, pero salir, eso sí le resultó bastante difícil.

–A quien rayos se le habrá ocurrido hacer una escotilla que este tan alto como esta– dijo cuando al fin había logrado agarrarse de los bordes.

Salió algo furioso y pensando en su sueño. Para su error, no volteó a mirar el alto espejo. Donde un joven pálido y de un cabello tan negro como sus ojos, le miraba con desesperación, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el rubio.

»–±–«

_N/A: ¿Que les ha parecido?_

_Háganme lo__ saber, las críticas siempre son constructivas!_

_Itachi está muy ooc lo se, pero si me ha quedado algún otro también así, díganmelo para tratar de corregirlo... n.n_

_Gracias por leer la historia, lo digo de todo corazón! :3_


	2. El Sótano

Capítulo 2: El sótano

El reloj lo hizo despertar. Frotó sus ojos y se rascó la cabeza, estaba bastante cansado, cuando soñaba definitivamente no dormía bien, acarició su estómago perezosamente y se alborotó el cabello, miró el reloj de la pared, si seguía allí de holgazán se le haría tarde, no podía creer que por primera vez en su vida (esperaba que última también) fuese a levantarse a la hora que debía, el era un chico de dormir tarde, pero la situación requería que se levantara temprano esta vez. Se incorporó lenta y perezosamente, y fue a ducharse.

Cuando iba de camino a los baños, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad e intriga al mirar la enorme alfombra con el símbolo rojo y blanco que había en la sala de la mansión. Se acercó a ella con sigilo, miró a ambos lados como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen y discretamente la quitó.

–No hay nada aquí abajo.

–Claro que no Naruto-kun– El rubio se exaltó y volteó para encontrarse a una tranquila Hinata, en pijama y tomando té –¿Porqué habría algo allí?

–Etto…– La miró sin saber que decir –Pues, no se tenía algo de curiosidad.

La ojiperla le sonrió amablemente.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Se despidió de Hinata y le deseo suerte mentalmente, él quería que ella encontrara un nuevo lugar en donde trabajar, que ella rehiciera lo que había perdido por su causa. Serró la puerta y miró adentro, ese lugar le daba tanta intriga, así que aprovechando que estaba solo, se iba a dedicar a revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

–Veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo? – ojeó todo el lugar y asintió al ver los enormes sofás de cuero negro y con abundantes cojines, unas piezas de excelente gusto, que adornaban la enorme estancia con ese porte tan elegante. Botó sus cojines, volcó las butacas, rompió una de ellas, pero no logró descubrir nada con todo esto. Luego hizo lo mismo con su habitación, el cuarto de entrenamiento y los demás lugares a los que tuvo acceso, pero no consiguió más que una casa totalmente desordenada.

Fastidiado de no encontrar nada, subió al segundo piso y se asomó bajo las puertas. Miró bajo dos de ellas sin encontrar nada muy comprometedor; desorden era lo que reinaba en los lugares, pero al mirar la tercera estancia, sus azules ojos alcanzaron a descubrir un pequeño sobre ya amarillento por el tiempo transcurrido desde que el destinatario le había leído. Y como la curiosidad era uno de los mayores defectos del joven rubio, no pudo resistir la tentación de sacarlo y leer lo que decía.

Probó con cada cosa que creyó pasaba bajo la puerta, pero ninguna llegaba hasta el objeto y otras ni siquiera lograban ingresar a la habitación. Entonces recordó la larga y afilada "katana" que se había encontrado en el cuarto de entrenamiento. La hurtó de su lugar e hizo unas cuantas maniobras nada exitosas con ella, provocándose una herida en el brazo izquierdo a la cual no le prestó mucha importancia. Luego subió e introdujo cuidadosamente la peligrosa arma por la delgada línea que se formaba entre el suelo y la puerta.

Para su suerte pinchó la nota con la punta de la afilada katana, que empuñaba emocionado en ese momento. Retiró ambos objetos despacio y cuidadosamente para no dejar que él sobre se soltara. Al ver salir el viejo papel apenas atravesado en uno de sus extremos, sonrió de manera totalmente triunfante.

Se levantó de un salto y guardó las cosas que había utilizado en el lugar donde las había encontrado, luego se sentó en el sillón que hacía ya bastante rato había destruido. Disimuló con un cojín (no de manera muy exitosa, pero si creando un cierto camuflaje) la larga grieta creada en el sofá y seguidamente sacó de la bolsa de sus flojos vaqueros el viejo papel arrugado y desteñido. Observó el sobre unos segundos de manera algo dudosa, luego lo volteó para ver la dedicatoria:

_Para Uchiha Sasuke De Hatake Kakashi_

Su corazón palpitó velozmente un momento, pero luego volvió a su estado normal. Provocando que el joven rubio se excitara increíblemente. Con las manos temblorosas sacó el papel del sobre, lo estiró con cuidado procurando no romperlo y comenzó a leer lo que una perezosa letra había escrito:

_Querido, joven y afortunado Sasuke:_

_ Ya me imagino la sonrisa que estará presente en tu rostro para cuando hayas terminado de leer mi carta. Son excelentes noticias, como todo lo que proviene de mí. He hablado con tu hermano y este me ha dicho que acepte la propuesta de Tsunade-Sama, según lo que él piensa ese es un excelente trabajo y yo ocuparé el puesto de una manera responsable y __exitosa__. Tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo cuando tu hermano les propuso la maravillosa idea de que me mudara con ustedes. Ya sé que he andado muy perdido y distante desde hace tiempo, pero tu familia y la mía siempre han sido muy unidas y un pequeño favor como ese no cuesta nada ¿no crees?_

_Enfocándonos en otro punto también referente al tema, puedo mencionar que tu hermano está un poco preocupado porque siente que "él" se ha comportado de maneras extrañas últimamente y piensa que así yo estaría contigo en el colegio y eso te daría una especie de protección extra. En fin, siento que tu hermano se está preocupando de más… Pero él siempre de cierto modo tiene razón. Así que nos veremos en exactamente una semana._

_Atte: Tu queridísimo padrino_

_Pd: Espero una cálida bienvenida y quiero el cuarto de abajo, en el que hace años dormía Obito._

Se recostó extrañado en el respaldar del sillón y meditó un momento, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la carta, las únicas cosas que su cabeza había alcanzado a comprender era que habían mencionado a la vieja Tsunade quién era su nueva jefa, pero que conocía ya desde hace tiempo y que el tipo que escribió la carta se sentía la gran cosa.

Quería saber más cosas sobre ese otro Uchiha, aquel al que él no conocía. Porque si algo había tenido claro desde el principio era que en esa familia había un misterio y el definitivamente debía conocerlo. Lo pensó un largo rato y leyó la carta repetidas veces, luego de cansarse de pensar y no conseguir ni una sola idea se levantó sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir, hizo el papel una pelota y lo metió en su bolsillo, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al viejo coche que estaba guardado en el garaje.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Frotó sus brazos y se aferró aún más a la chaqueta naranja, se moría de frío, pero no quería volver aún a la casa, sentía que fracasaría si volvía sin haber descubierto nada. Volvió a sacar la vieja carta, ya era la décima u undécima vez que lo hacía desde que estaba sentado en la banca del parque, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, había dado muchas vueltas en su coche y entre eso y caminar había abarcado ya varias horas. Luego se había sentado totalmente distante de las demás personas ahí presentes. A observar la nada y pensar, se preguntaba si debía hablar con Itachi y preguntarle sobre ese fulano llamado Sasuke, pero sabía que con eso lo que conseguiría sería hacer que sus pulmones dejaran de respirar y su corazón dejara de latir y esa idea no le gustaba nada. Así que releía la carta una y otra vez como tratando de descubrir algún mensaje oculto, pero nada, sus empolvadas neuronas se fundirían de tanto pensar si continuaba así.

–¿Pero quién diablos es este Uchiha Sasuke? –gritó sin siquiera analizar un poco lo que decía.

–Es un tonto– Recibió por respuesta.

Naruto casi se cae de la fría banca del susto, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que tenía a alguien sentado a su lado mirándolo de manera perturbadora. –Pero… ¿hace cuanto estás allí? – le preguntó el rubio mirándolo con incomprensión y con el corazón bastante acelerado.

–Bastante, unos cuarenta minutos.

–¿Y sólo me has estado viendo?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Es que tienes cara de tonto– El chico esbozó una tediosa sonrisa.

Naruto indignado observó al chico de su lado, el cual para el si tenía todo lo que necesitaba un tonto: era pálido como la nieve y de expresión peculiar, tenía el cabello no muy corto ni muy largo, de color negro y vestía con el ombligo descubierto y pantalones cortos y ajustados como si no le importara el frío que hacía. Al recibir nuevamente una sonrisa del chico Naruto no pudo evitar pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo caer al pálido y delgado chico de la banca. Lo cual le trajo una calma y satisfacción inmensa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había hecho una locura y se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Yo… lo siento, es solo que estoy algo tenzo… lo siento ttebayo.

El chico hizo como si se acomodara la nariz y le respondió al rubio –Ya me lo esperaba, después de todo había leído en un libro que esas eran actitudes comunes en personas estresadas– Sonrió nuevamente –Mi nombre es Sai, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto sonrió y asintió –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, no hace mucho vivo aquí, pero mis padres son de acá.

–¿Por qué hablabas de Sasuke Uchiha?

En ese momento Naruto recordó lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes, el chico ese conocía a Sasuke, pensar en conocer a Sasuke le ilusionaba y no hasta dentro de un tiempo se daría cuenta del porque de todo esto. –¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó ilusionado.

–Pues claro, todos le conocen.

–¿Cómo es?

–Un tonto, a mi no me agrada.

–¿Por qué no te agrada Sasuke?

–Es un tonto. No creo que le gustes no te hagas ilusiones –cabeceó un par de veces.

–¿Ahhhh?– qué diablos, se pensó –¿Por qué lo dices?

–A mí también me gustaba, pero yo no le interesé así que dudo que tu sí.

Naruto se limitó a quedarse callado y desviar la mirada. Entonces Sai continuó –Aunque pensándolo bien… tú no estás mal, ya sabes– Ante este comentario Naruto se levantó muriendo del asco y el estrés y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su coche, el pálido Sai no le siguió, sólo lo vio alejarse. Entonces Naruto tropezó con alguien cayéndole encima de manera estruendosa. Era una bonita chica que llevaba una flor de origami en el brilloso cabello azul.

–Disculpe yo– La chica lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano tratando que el Uzumaki se quedara callado, pero este no fue capaz de comprender y continuó hablando –Lo siento dattebayo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –Al ver que la chica no le contestaba, decidió gritarle tomando en cuenta la opción de que tuviera problemas de audición –¿Está bien?

Los gritos del rubio provocaron que las personas de los alrededores voltearan a observar la peculiar escena de un joven rubio recostado sobre una mujer bastante mayor que él pero, igualmente bella, gritándole al oído y seguidamente, cómo de la nada dos de las personas de la multitud comenzaron a correr, parecía que estaban huyendo de alguna de las dos personas que se encontraban en el suelo. Entonces la mujer de cabello azul se levantó y volteó a ver a Naruto –Konan, tendremos tiempo para hablar luego Uzumaki-kun– replicó antes de empezar a correr detrás de los dos sujetos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que para cuando Naruto se levantó y comprendió la situación ya era muy tarde.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y esto le ponía del peor de los genios. Para una de esas personas que siempre duermen en exceso, levantarse temprano el mismo en el que no puedes dormirte en la noche era el peor de los castigos y para mejorar la situación ese día le habían pasado un mundo de cosas; un chico rarísimo le había dicho unas cosas que no le habían parecido muy agradables, había tropezado con una extraña mujer a la que aparentemente le había estropeado su trabajo y tenía esa extraña sensación cada vez que pensaba en _Uchiha Sasuke_. Se sentó en la cama pensativo y de pronto como un rayo de luz, llegó a su mente la idea de bajar y buscar el sótano, aquel extraño sótano que estaba seguro había visto la noche anterior y que justo esa mañana cuando lo había buscado, no tuvo la mínima cantidad de éxito.

Después de haber tomado una decisión, se levantó tratando de hacer la mínima cantidad de ruido posible y deslizó la corrediza puerta de su habitación para encontrarse de una manera demasiado tentadora para ser real, como extrañamente un rayo de luna caía sobre la enorme alfombra de la sala. Corrió sin tener cuidado y levantó el tapete para encontrarse con la misma escotilla que había visto la noche anterior. Quitó el pequeño seguro, y abrió la puertecilla de madera tan bien escondida.

Introdujo su cabeza para ver dentro del angosto y largo sótano, sin concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio, lo cual ocasionó que no sólo su cabeza sino todo su cuerpo, se fuera dentro del oscuro y _supuestamente_ vacío lugar –¡Mierdaaaa!– gritó al ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del piso.

El golpe fue bastante estruendoso, provocando que algunas cajas cayeran sobre él, pero para su suerte su pie había cerrado la escotilla en un desesperado intento por agarrarse de algo aunque fuera enganchando la pierna y esto había provocado que el sonido no se oyera tan fuerte y que Hinata no se despertara.

Frotó su cara con una mueca de dolor en ella, que desaparecería en cuestión de segundos; y levantó la vista hacia el frente _creyendo _que al menos nadie le había visto pasar la terrible vergüenza recién ocurrida, pero queriendo verificarlo. Y entonces se encontró con una profunda mirada, tan oscura como la noche, proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Aquella mirada le irritó de sobre manera y caminó hacia el joven para verle mejor.

El pálido y joven hombre le miraba con un gesto de inferioridad, el cuerpo erguido y su delgada ceja derecha alzada provocando en su rostro el gesto perfecto para hacer que cualquier chica callera como una tonta a sus pies. El rubio se paró frente a él y lo observó de pies a cabeza, luego comenzó a hablarle, para no decir gritarle.

–Escúchame bien niño rico, que no lo diré dos veces– levantó su puño de manera amenazante –¿Quién te crees para verme de esa forma? –El pálido muchacho se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y parpadear un par de veces con arrogancia.

–¡Malditooo! – levantó su puño para darle lo que se merecía al engreído sujeto, pero entonces sus ojos se llenaron de algo similar al miedo. Parpadeo muchas veces, frotó sus ojos y seguidamente posó su mano sobre el frío espejo que se hallaba en frente suyo, colocándola sobre el pecho del moreno, quién la siguió con su vista.

Naruto no lo comprendía. Volvió a restregar sus ojos con sus manos, a parpadear muchas veces seguidas y se pellizcó un par de veces, para verificar que no estaba dormido –No entiendo– agregó –¿Por qué estás allí dentro? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Cómo entraste? – buscó los familiares ojos del joven atrapado en el espejo, quién desvió la mirada de la mano del rubio para voltear también a encontrarse con los ojos azules. Le reconoció de inmediato, era el chico rubio que se había colado en su "_prisión_" durante un tiempo, aquel que conocía a Itachi, pero también alcanzó a notar que el chico aún no le reconocía. "Debo hacer que me recuerde" –se pensó el joven de cabellera y ojos negros.

Por su parte el Uzumaki separó la mano del vidrio y se sentó en el frío suelo que estaba al frente del espejo a mirarle y tratar de recordarlo, estaba seguro que lo había visto alguna vez. Observó como el otro chico lo miraba indiferente y luego volteaba sus ojos hacia arriba con una mirada un tanto fastidiada, luego lo observó sentarse al frente suyo con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas abiertas, ubicando sus manos en la grieta formada entre las piernas. Naruto también observó que el joven llevaba poca ropa, una no muy larga pantaloneta blanca, que apenas tapaba sus rodillas era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. El chico era un poco más alto que Naruto, y después de haberse acomodado en el piso clavó sus ojos negros en los azules.

Se observaron durante largo rato entonces el ojiazul tomó la palabra.

–Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

El más alto de ambos movió los labios, pero no se escuchó nada. Naruto pensando que hablaba algo bajo entonces acercó su oído al espejo tratando de oír mejor, pero de todas maneras no sirvió. Cuando el rubio hubo retirado su oído del vidrio, el moreno lo empañó y escribió con letra fina y ordenada.

–_Que haces aquí?_.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y luego después de pensarlo un rato le respondió –Pues verás… Anoche tuve un sueño en el que había un chico que…– abrió sus ojos a sobremanera y luego se levantó de una manera muy ágil para seguidamente señalarle –eras tú ttebayo– le dijo mientras decía que si con la cabeza.

El que seguía aún sentado le miró algo más complacido, pero, ¿soñado con él? ¿Acaso estarían hablando de lo mismo? –se preguntó algo desconcertado– realmente lo dudaba.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – el rubio tenía la fe de que ese joven pálido y alto fuese el supuesto Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño de aquella carta que había guardado en la gaveta del estante que estaba junto a su cama.

Uchiha Sasuke lo pensó bien, repasó el nombre de todos sus conocidos y luego escribió sobre el empañado vidrio: –_Sabaku no Gaara_– le mintió.

La desilusión se hizo presente en el rostro del rubio, y éste comenzó a platicarle una y mil cosas al atractivo azabache quién fingía escucharle, pero las ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza no le dejaban prestarle atención al chico que tenía enfrente.

Eran pocas las cosas que él tenía claras; la primera que se encontraba en su casa, en el sótano que desde que tenía memoria había estado allí. La segunda, que el rubio descerebrado que tenía en frente le serviría de algo. La tercera, que algo le había pasado hacía ya un tiempo y que se algo explicaba por qué estaba allí, en esa extraña prisión en la que dormía no sabía desde cuándo. Él recordaba haber tenido un pasado, recordaba a su hermano Itachi, a sus padres, tíos, primos y toda esa gran cantidad de Uchihas que había conocido y que a algunos de ellos incluso les había estimado, pero esto era como un hueco en su memoria, un abismo, una información perdida o borrada. Sabía que había algo importante que no alcanzaba a recordar. Trato de hacer un recorrido por los días transitados, de todas formas como Uchiha que era, siempre había tenido buena memoria, pero unos fastidiosos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Logrando así que todo lo que iba a transcurrir durante los próximos meses, le diese sentido y placer a su vida.

–¡Oye! – le gritaba un fastidiado rubio mientras le enseñaba el puño casi por manía –¡Te estoy hablando!, presta algo de interés al menos fíngelo.

El otro le siguió mirando desde el suelo sin siquiera tratar de mirarse interesado y al ver al rubio apretar aún más los puños optó por tomar el único gesto que le caracterizaba, alzó su oscura ceja derecha, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más al ojiazul.

–Temeeeeeeeee! Eres un idiota, insoportable, niño rico, chico de papá y mamá, maldito engreído, te sientes la gran cosa y no eres más que un niño idiota que se cree lo mejor– le gritó tantas cosas y con un gesto tan provocador en su rostro qué esta vez el otro no se soportó los insultos y se levantó también para en pesar a gritarle. No le importó que su voz no fuera audible, sabía que el dobe ese entendería lo que le gritaba.

–Dobe descerebrado, no me conoces y no me quieres conocer, te voy a desbaratar los dientes…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ya ambos estaban cansados de gritarse y simplemente se contemplaban con recelo hasta que una carcajada brilló en el rostro del Uzumaki, su peculiar y abrigadora risa hizo que el Uchiha no pudiera evitar reír también, no de una forma tan alegre, pero si demostrando alegría en su rostro. Se rieron y callaron, se observaron otro rato más y Naruto decidió hablar de nuevo.

–Sabes Gaara – Sasuke se quedó serio al recordar la mentira –me agradas– El simpático chico adicto al ramen, le sonrió al moreno de una manera que nunca antes nadie le había sonreído, lo que ocasionó que el serio y frígido Uchiha sintiera remordimiento y tuviera que bajar la mirada.

–¿Qué no me vas a decir nada? – Cuestionó algo decepcionado el ojiazul.

El azabache levantó la mirada algo dudoso y sonrió, como hacía años no lo hacía, le regaló a Uzumaki Naruto una de las escasas sonrisas amistosas que él había dado durante toda su vida. Demostrándole con este gesto que a él también le simpatizaba.

–Lo sabía ttebayo– Las sonrisas del chico eran cada vez más sinceras y emotivas. Naruto bostezó cansado por la trasnochada y "madrugada" –Bueno– se restregó los ojos –Nos vemos mañana Gaara, estoy algo cansado. Vendré a visitarte dattebayo! –El rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la trampilla de acceso.

Uchiha quiso decirle la verdad, pero sabía que Naruto no le oiría, así que pensó rápidamente y optó por patear el espejo, provocando un sonido ronco y bastante sordo que el otro alcanzó a oír y esto lo hizo voltear la cara. El Uzumaki leyó lo que el moreno escribía en el viejo espejo –"_Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Confío en que no le hablarás de mi a nadie"_– El rubio volvió a ver atónito al azabache quién le hizo un gesto con la mano y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de desaparecer.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó –¡Sasuke! – esperó un momento, pero al no verlo mostrarse más comprendió que no le vería hasta otro día. –Mierda… ¡Temeeeee! – pateó el piso enfadado y siguió su camino hacia afuera, nuevamente le costó salir, pero para cuando estuvo afuera una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y no tenía ganas de quitarse.

Cerró, con el pequeño seguro la entrada a ese extraño sótano y cubrió la escotilla con la alfombra, dejándola tan escondida como antes. Luego se dirigió a su habitación y justo antes de dormir se pensó "Teme, definitivamente teme, creo que le queda bien"

»–±–«

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews Milk Goku y Rei Kaeru… El saber que leen mi historia me hace inmensamente feliz!

Y aquí va la respuesta para ambas:

Aún no quiero adelantar mucho sobre el estado de Sasuke, pero te puedo decir que está vivo, pero no en un estado tan físico… Pronto tocaré más el tema, penetraré totalmente en el asunto ttebayo! :D

Y sobre el espejo, que te diré… Si vendieran espejos con un Sasuke dentro, se agotarían las existencias en un solo día o algo ¿No crees? n.n

Cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, que escribir me gusta mucho! Mis disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que últimamente he estado algo ocupada… Un abrazo para tods los que lo lean! Nos escribiremos pronto: _Etsuku_


End file.
